A variety of industrial fields require the removal of pollutants from a fluid stream. The pollutants may be in the form of particulate and/or chemical pollutants. The fluid stream may, for example, be in the form of flue gasses from an upstream combustion process. For instance, pollutants such as dioxin, furans, mercury and NOx present a significant problem in many combustion flue gasses. If they escape into the atmosphere, they are potentially damaging to human health and the environment. In many industries and localities these pollutants are presently regulated. Moreover, federal and state authorities regularly introduce new regulations and/or tighten the existing regulations.
Filters systems may be employed to remove particulates from a fluid stream, such as a stream of combustion flue gasses. Such systems may require down time in order for the filter system to be periodically cleaned. Moreover, such systems may include elements that may operate in a manner that limits or precludes reuse thus requiring down time to service such systems. Furthermore, such systems may be expensive to operate and maintain.